Política de Japón/Emperadores
Emperadores japoneses con mandatarios japoneses Akihito= Akihito Akihito - Hirohito.jpg| Crown Prince Akihito sits with his father, Emperor Hirohito, posthumously known as Emperor Showa, as they watch a sports event put on by Imperial Household staff at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo in April 1947. | IMPERIAL HOUSEHOLD AGENCY / VIA KYODO Toshiki Kaifu - Sin imagen.jpg| TOKYO, Japan - Former Japanese Prime Minister Toshiki Kaifu (R) receives the Grand Cordon of the Order of the Paulownia Flowers from Emperor Akihito (L) at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo on June 24, 2011. Prime Minister Naoto Kan (C, back) also took part in the ceremony. Kiichi Miyazawa - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Kiichi Miyazawa addresses while Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko listen during the ceremony marking 50th anniversary of Tokyo Metropolis on July 1, 1993 in Tokyo, Japan. Tsutomu Hata - Sin imagen.jpg| New Japanese Prime Minister Tsutomu Hata (R) stands in front of Emperor Akihito (L) during a ceremony at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo as he is sworn in by the emperor 28 April 1994. Hata formed his cabinet without the Social Democratic Party, the biggest in the eight-month-old coalition. At center is outgoing Prime Minister Morihiro Hosokawa. Tomiichi Murayama - Sin imagen.jpg| South African President Nelson Mandela (2R), Japanese Emperor Akihito (2L) and Empress Michiko (1R) welcome Japanese Prime Minister Tomiichi Murayama at the welcome reception at Akasaka Guest House on July 4, 1995 in Tokyo, Japan. Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Sin imagen.jpg| Emperor Akihito, U.S. President Bill Clinton, his wife Hillary and Empress Michiko welcome Prime Minister Ryutaro Hashimoto and his wife Kumiko prior to the state dinner at the Imperial Palace on April 17, 1996 in Tokyo, Japan. Keizō Obuchi - Sin imagen.jpg| Keizo Obuchi (R) is appointed as new Prime Minister by Emperor Akihito (L) during the appointment ceremony at the Imperial Palace on July 30, 1998 in Tokyo, Japan. Akihito - Yoshirō Mori.jpg| Emperor Akihito conferred the Order of Culture on Hideki Shirakawa, Professor Emeritus of the University of Tsukuba, at the Imperial Palace in Chiyoda Ward, Tōkyō Metropolis on November 3, 2000. Shirakawa was given the order diploma from Yoshirō Mori, Prime Minister. 内閣官房内閣広報室 Junichiro Koizumi - Sin imagen.jpg| The Japanese Prime Minister, Junichiro Koizumi bows in front of the main altar as Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko look on during a memorial service for war dead marking the 57th anniversary of Japan's surrender in World War II. Akihito - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japan's new Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda, second right, receives a certificate from Emperor Akihito Akihito - Taro Aso.jpg| 24 de septiembre a la ceremonia de certificación que tuvo lugar en el Palacio Imperial en Tokio, Japón, el recién elegido primer ministro de Japón, Taro Aso (derecha) acepta el emperador Akihito (izquierda) libro de citas. El predecesor de Aso Yasuo Fukuda (medio) asistió a la ceremonia de certificación. Agencia de noticias Xinhua / AFP Yukio Hatoyama - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Emperor Akihito (R) and Empress Michiko (C) are escorted by Japanese Prime Minister Yukio Hatoyama upon their arrival at the memorial ceremony in commemoration of the 20th anniversary of the Emperor's accession to the throne at the National Theatre of Japan on November 12, 2009 in Tokyo, Japan. The Japanese government conducted a commemorative ceremony for the anniversary of Emperor Akihito's enthronement on November 12, 1990. Akihito - Naoto Kan.jpg| In this photo released by Imperial Household Agency, Japan's new Prime Minister Naoto Kan, right, receives a certificate from Emperor Akihito Akihito - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| On December 20, 2011, H.I.M. Emperor Akihito of Japan hosted the annual year-end luncheon for the Japanese government held at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo, Japan. Attendees included Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda and Farm minister, Michihiko Kano. Akihito - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Emperor Akihito and Prime Minister Shinzo Abe touch a kyujyo racket and ball for dakyu, an equestrian sport similar to polo, during demonstrations at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo in May. | AP |-| Hirohito= Hirohito Meiji Tennō - Sin imagen.jpg| The baby was named by his grandfather, and will have the personal name of Hirohito, and the title Prince Michi. Japanese Girls and Women. Alice Mabel Bacon Hirohito - Yoshihito.jpg| Crown Prince Yoshihito with his children Princes Hirohito and Yasuhito, 1904 ww2dbase Akihito - Hirohito.jpg| Crown Prince Akihito sits with his father, Emperor Hirohito, posthumously known as Emperor Showa, as they watch a sports event put on by Imperial Household staff at the Imperial Palace in Tokyo in April 1947. | IMPERIAL HOUSEHOLD AGENCY / VIA KYODO Sin imagen.jpg| Hirohito recibió a Koiso en audiencia conjunta con el almirante Mitsumasa Yonai , y los acusó: "Los dos, en cooperación mutua, formarán un gabinete,... God's Samurai: Lead Pilot at Pearl Harbor. By Katherine V. Dillon Sin imagen.jpg| El emperador Hirohito entregando un mensaje al Ministro de Guerra japonés, teniente general Hideki Tojo. Estuvieron en una revisión militar para marcar. Everett Collection Inc / Alamy Foto de stock Sin imagen.jpg| Estas reservas eran compartidas por el Emperador Hirohito en las reuniones de su Consejo Privado. A pesar de todo ello, Koiso fue seleccionado al no conseguirse ningún consenso de una alternativa más apropiada. WP Sin imagen.jpg| A raíz de este fracaso, en Abril de 1945 el Emperador eligió Primer Ministro a Kantaro Suzuki, justo antes de convocar una reunión de urgencia tras saberse acerca de la caída de las Islas Ryûkyû y el fracaso en la Batalla de Okinawa. eurasia1945.com Sin imagen.jpg| Después de la rendición japonesa en 1945, el emperador Hirohito le pidió a Higashikuni que formara un gabinete con la esperanza de que su estatus como miembro de la familia imperial ayudaría a sanar el país. Encyclopædia Britannica Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Emperor Hirohito presents scroll to PM Hayato Ikeda and Hayato Ikeda wit...HD Stock Footage. CriticalPast Eisaku Satō - Hirohito.jpg| Tokio, mayo de 1972: El emperador Hirohito y la emperatriz Nagako ver como vicepresidente Spiro Agnew presenta el primer ministro japonés Eisaku Sato con los documentos que regresan Okinawa y las otras islas Ryukyu a Japón después de 27 años de dominio estadounidense de la posguerra. Foto: Ralph Payne Sin imagen.jpg| TOKIO, martes; 19 de nov. El presidente Ford fue recibido formalmente por el EmPeror Hirohito y el Premier Kakuei Tanaka de Japón esta mañana para comenzar una visita de estado al principal aliado de los Estados Unidos en el este de Asia. 19 de noviembre de 1974, página 1. The New York Times Archives Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Masayoshi Ohira, Canadian Prime Minister Joe Clark, West Germany Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Emperor Hirohito, Empress Nagako, U.S. President Jimmy Carter, British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher and Italian Prime Minister Giulio Andreotti pose for photographs during a state dinner hosted by Emperor Hirohito at the Imperial Palace during the G7 Summit on June 28, 1979 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Sin imagen.jpg| Yasuhiro Nakasone, elegido primer ministro por el Parlamento de Japón. El nuevo jefe del Gobierno nipón, que será investido de sus poderes de modo solemne en una ceremonia ante el emperador de Japón, Hiro Hito. Tokio 27 NOV 1982. El País Fuentes Categoría:Japón-Japón